


You Never Left My Mind

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desk Sex, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: 'Draco watched with reluctant interest as the crazy curls stormed into the great hall that morning. She was late, very late in fact, which wasn’t like her. She grabbed a slice of toast and a mug of tea sitting down next to the Weasley girl, all the while muttering to herself and shaking her head. What was going on there then? 'Hermione has a dream about Draco...a very nice dream. It leads to naughty things.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 332





	You Never Left My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This might become more eventually but for now it's just a bit of fun Dramione smut because I couldn't help myself.

Hermione knew straight away that she would return to Hogwarts to complete her final year. How could she not? All these years she’d worked her hardest and besides, once she’d started something she always saw it through to the end. It wasn’t a great surprise to her that Ron and Harry hadn’t wanted to return. They didn’t talk too much about the reasons why, it was obvious Hogwarts was no longer the happiest of places for any of them but still she couldn’t help but feel sad that she’d be returning without her best friends. 

At least this extra year would buy her a bit of time to figure out what to do post-Hogwarts. Harry and Ron signed up for Auror training without a second thought but Hermione just couldn’t see herself working for the Ministry – not after everything. She huddled in the carriage with Ginny, trying to dispel the strange de ja vu and desperately hoping this would start to feel more normal soon. 

“It feels strange without the boys here doesn’t it?” Ginny’s gaze held her own, the redheads eerie intuition always managing to pull Hermione out of her own thoughts. She nodded, feeling strangely out of sorts, maybe returning to Hogwarts hadn’t been the best idea.

“You’re doing the right thing Hermione,” Ginny spoke so matter of factly Hermione half smiled at her. “Where else would you get the time to sort through everything? Hogwarts gives you the privacy and keeps you busy at the same time. You know the boys will be fine, they’ll bury it all and carry on but you need something different. You shouldn’t be afraid of admitting that.” 

“Thanks Gin,” Hermione offered her a weak smile, some of the clouds lifting as Ginny said her difficult thoughts aloud. She knew Ginny saw more than most and she could always break her out of a mood.

“The break from Ron will be good for you too, starting a relationship with your best friend on the back of a war is never a good idea.” At this Ginny looked away and Hermione knew the same was true for her. She’d broke it off with Harry before it could ever really get started again, insisting that they both needed to spend a bit of time being selfish and a year apart while trying to cling onto a long distance relationship wasn’t good for either of them. 

“I think Ron was relieved I didn’t want to keep it up properly to be honest,” Hermione said.

“Harry too,” Ginny smirked. “At least we celebrated those break ups in style.”

Hermione smiled and felt herself flush a little remembering their night out in Muggle London last weekend. She was definitely getting better at letting loose. It had been fun.

“Did you even ask that boy's name?” Ginny asked.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny, “It was Jack, so he said.”

“And did you find this out before or after you danced off to a dark corner and he got you off?” Ginny face was full of mischief. 

“You can talk Ginerva, I didn’t see you doing much talking with the boy you were with.”

“Oh I found better uses for his tongue than talking,” Ginny said. They both burst into laughter. “I still can’t believe you told him your name was Mary! Where in Godric's name did that come from?”

“Mary Lennox. The Secret Garden.” Ginny looked baffled. “It’s a Muggle children’s book. I didn’t know we were giving fake names till you introduced yourself as Gertie, I panicked! Honestly Gin, Gertie?.” 

“I told you, there are loads of ladies in our village called Gertie. I thought it was a popular Muggle name.”

“And it is...with the octogenarians.” 

A shadow fell across the compartment windows and Hermione looked up just in time to see Malfoy walk past. He glanced in their window automatically and caught her eye. His expression didn’t change but he nodded and carried on. She shivered. Blaise followed behind him and offered a wave and a grin as he passed. 

Ginny waved back, quite eagerly, before she turned back to Hermione.

“Listen, I know things are tough for you now but let’s agree on something. We’re going to enjoy this year, we’ll never get the chance to do this again. You’ve never really had the chance just to be a normal teenager. We’re spending our last year of school together and after everything we deserve a chance to be ourselves. No judgement, complete honesty...whatever happens at Hogwarts stays at Hogwarts.”

At this Hermione laughed, “And did you have something particular in mind?”

Ginny sat back and raised an eyebrow. “You’re of age now so it’s not nearly as fun but you missed out on a lot of the joy that an old mostly empty castle brings. You wouldn’t believe how much of Hogwarts has no one around at all, even Harry managed to fool around in those dusty alcoves and he was the chosen one!”

“He had you leading him astray though,” Hermione said. “If anyone had actually shown the inclination to take me off for a hidden tryst I would have been happy to follow them.” 

“That is exactly where you’re going wrong H...you need to be the one they follow,” Ginny said, then threw a chocolate frog at her.

Hermione opened the frog, quickly covering the pack until the charm wore off and curled up on the train seat. Ginny might not know it but she had really given her something to think about.

~~~

When they arrived at Hogwarts the eighth years were asked to wait outside the Great Hall, Hermione looked around at the sparse number that had returned from her year. She was the only Gryffindor girl but Neville, Seamus and Dean had all returned. Neville stood at her side, chatting amiably about his plans to help repair the greenhouses. 

She couldn’t help but take notice of Malfoy, yet again, even though he stood back from everyone. He was leaning against the stone walls as if he was trying to sink into the shadows. He kept his head down, eyes on floor and Blaise stood next to him, upright like he was on guard. Blaise’s eyes roved around the others almost as if he thought they may attack. He looked straight at Hermione and raised his eyebrows as if questioning what she was looking at. Hermione started, and turned to listen to Neville again.

“Professor Sprout has asked if I’ll help her restock some of the more precious plants so over the summer I’ve been chasing up all sorts of greenery,” Neville pushed his brown hair out of his eyes and smiled contentedly.

“Sounds good Neville, I’m sure Sprout will be thrilled to have you helping out.”

“I’m honoured to do it and if I’m being honest it’s helped me out more than she could know, kept me busy and active you know...” Neville trailed off.

Hermione knew that often there was nothing to be said so she just reached out and squeezed Neville’s arm. To her surprise he moved to grab her hand with his own, holding it by his side as Headmistress McGonagall came to speak to them.

“Ah yes, here you all are. It’s good to have you back and it’s good to see each and everyone of you,” McGonagall was looking around earnestly. “We, as a staff, are extremely pleased that so many of you decided to return to Hogwarts, whether that was voluntarily done or not we welcome you all back,” She’d looked over at the few Slytherins when she’d said this. Hermione, having been at the trails, knew that many of them were only released on the proviso they returned to Hogwarts to finish their final year and help repair the castle. 

“Now we’ve decided that you can forgo the sorting ceremony this year and we’ve had to make some new arrangements for accommodating you. I’m afraid you can no longer be housed in your original dormitories but we have decided to room you all together in one shared common room and several dormitories.” The eighth years looked around at each other, all houses seemingly waiting for someone to complain. Nothing was forthcoming, Hermione herself had suspected something like this to happen, partly in an effort to build bridges and partly because they had nowhere else to go. 

“I trust that this is the most satisfactory arrangement for all and after everything I hope Hogwarts can be a home for you all in this final year of your education.” Neville squeezed Hermione’s hand a little, when she glanced at him he smiled. McGonagall continued, “As you are now all of age you will be afforded a little more freedom than the rest of the school, I have chosen to not add the responsibility of prefects to any of you and you will be free to move about the castle and Hogsmeade as you wish. There will be no curfew as such but I expect you all to act responsibly, especially around the younger students,” She looked sternly at them over her glasses at that. “Your common room has been stocked with food and drink for this evening and I suggest you use this time to reacquaint yourself with each other. It should go without saying but I’m going to say it anyway, I will not tolerate any fighting this year. I expect that after everything we’ve been though you can all at the very least treat each other with civility. I hope that you can eventually do more than that and set an example for the younger generations,” McGonagall was careful to look at no one in particular but Hermione could see Seamus glaring at the Slytherins. “Now that is out the way I wish you all a good evening, Professor Sprout will show you to your new common room. She’ll be along momentarily.” 

There was an awkward silence as McGonagall’s steps echoed down the hall. Hermione couldn’t help but glance at Malfoy, he’d moved away from the wall when McGonagall had started speaking but his head was still down. She felt Neville give her hand a final squeeze before releasing it and stepping forward slightly drawing a few eyes towards him. Hermione eyes had yet again strayed towards Draco who had stayed exactly as he was. 

“Don’t suppose anyone got a bottle of firewhiskey on them? Sounds like McGonagall has just sanctioned an eighth year party!” Neville smiled confidently, earning more smiles back at him and a couple of nervous giggles. Hermione couldn’t have felt more proud of him at that moment. 

“If you want to good stuff you need to ask Blaise,” Theo Nott spoke up nodding his head in the direction of the Italian. 

Blaise eyed them all up for a moment, apparently whatever he saw pleased him as he exposed a charming grin. He walked up to Neville slapping him on the back. “How many bottles Longbottom?”

They’d all settled in their new rooms, some of the tension leaving them as Blaise and Neville had chattered good naturedly to each other on the walk over. Now people were congregating in the common room, slowly thawing out and nervously trying to act nicely towards one another. The room was busy and Hermione looked around, pleased to see most people had relaxed. She wondered about Malfoy and spotted him quite easily. She could see his sharp profile as he stood by the fire with a glass of firewhiskey. The flames threw warm light onto his platinum hair and his grey eyes shone silver as he smiled at Blaise across from him. He hadn’t said one word the entire time she’d shared a space with him but now he looked almost relaxed, almost at ease apart from a very slight tell tale tension in his body. 

She felt this pull to go over and talk to him but couldn’t quite bring herself to do it yet. Instead she turned to the back of the room to get herself a drink, as she started to move she saw him incline his head slightly and catch her eye. He held her in his gaze for what felt like minutes before breaking the spell by smirking slightly. Hermione mentally shook herself and stalked off to the other corner of the room to get a drink.

She had found a particularly pungent punch at the drinks table and instead opted for a butterbeer. As she picked one up a hand swooped in with a bottle opener and she looked up to see Seamus grinning at her. 

“Nice to see you back here Hermione, I’d heard Harry and Ron weren’t coming back?” Seamus said. 

“No, just me I’m afraid,” Hermione said tiredly, she wasn’t in the mood to talk about Harry and Ron all night. 

“Nothing wrong with just you Hermione, nothing wrong with that at all,” Seamus waggled his eyebrows at her his gaze roaming down her body. Hermione gritted her teeth, this had happened one too many times since the golden trio headlines had hit the paper. She wasn’t sure if it was the fame or the fact that she was looking decidedly more womanly these days but the attention from boys like Seamus was definitely unwanted. 

Hermione glared at him as his gaze came back up to her face; she said nothing, just staring at him with the disgust she felt. Seamus had the good grace to look embarrassed at least.

It was quiet for a beat and she could see him desperate for something else to say. “Those Slytherins though, can’t quite believe they’ve been allowed back in after everything.” 

“Typical that after everything we’ve ended up rooming with them,” Anthony Goldstein butted into the conversation, overhearing Seamus as he got a drink. He turned to join them. “We’ll never be shot of those sneaky bastards,” Both him and Seamus were staring at Blaise and Draco chatting by the fireplace. 

Hermione gritted her teeth in irritation, hadn’t there been enough of this? She wasn’t going to spend her final months at Hogwarts battling against this division. “Oh don’t be so childish Seamus,” she snapped before striding across the room, right towards Draco Malfoy.

~~~

He could have sworn he felt her enter the room. He’d tried not to look too hard at anyone so far, unsure of their and ultimately his reaction but he seemed to always know when Hermione Granger was watching him. He couldn’t deny that he had a fascination with her but only during the last year had he come to realise what that fascination truly meant. For so many years he’d denied himself the attraction he felt towards her but once he’d allowed himself to accept it meant it had come over him full force and it was getting harder and harder to hide. The fact he fancied her didn’t really change anything, why would it? She would never want him. Of course fate would put them together, back at Hogwarts, not only back to sharing classes but sharing a dormitory. He’d never even considered acting on his obsession but seeing her now he could see it was going to be hard to ignore.

Blaise suddenly shot a look over Draco’s shoulder and nodded to him confirming that she had indeed arrived. He smiled casually at Blaise and tilted his head slightly to find her stood in place staring at him. She didn’t look away and he couldn’t bring himself to break eye contact with her. He waited to see if there would be any warmth in her gaze but she remained just as she was. He felt himself scowling so quickly turned away before he could see the way she lit up for those others she called friends. Blaise raised his eyebrows at him. 

“What?” Draco demanded. Blaise said nothing. “I don’t know what you were expecting Zabini but I’m hardly her dream man, if you think we’re just going to kiss and make up after six years of hatred then you’re terribly mistaken,” Draco looked at the floor pouting while Blaise laughed softly.

“C’mon Draco, I know you’ve got the moves. You’re acting like a nervous third year. You’re never going to win her over like that.”

Draco’s scowl deepened. “I’m never going to win her at all you fool. I bet she’s over there in the middle of a group of dosy Hufflepuffs all sunshine and fucking light. Her and her damn golden boys got to walk away from this war with their heads held high and we’re the constant reminder of everything horrible that they fought against. Why would she ever even talk to us?”

“Oh shit,” Blaise murmured. “Don’t look now but...” 

Draco saw her chestnut hair flash by the corner of his eye before a slightly irate Granger landed in their midst. 

“Blaise, Malfoy,” She declared, not quite meeting his eye and instead turning to face a rather amused Blaise. “It’s...err, good to see you both...here, again.” Draco noticed her ears were turning pink and she shook her head before she spoke. “Look, this year is going to be weird enough as it is and I just wanted to say that as far as I’m concerned this is a fresh start. For us all. I don’t want to start off with old prejudices holding us back.” 

“What do you need a fresh start for Granger?” Draco started before he could stop himself. “Surely as a member of the golden trio we mere mortals should be kneeling at your feet?” He saw the annoyance flash across her face as soon as the words golden trio were out his mouth. He knew this wasn’t the way to get in her good books but couldn’t seem to stop the bitterness that poured out of him. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, Malfoy,” she shot back, finally meeting his eye, “but being on the winning side of the war doesn’t automatically make everything alright. We’ve lost people as well you know.” Her lip wobbled and he started to wonder what on earth had made him start this. His hand reached out before he knew what he was going to do with it but she suddenly threw back her shoulders and he halted. She looked a little more composed and Blaise smoothly got the conservation back on track.

“You happy to be back here Hermione? Thought you could have your pick of Ministry jobs these days, NEWTS or not?” Malfoy watched as she scrunched up her nose. 

“I happen to think that I can do more with my life than be stuck away in a Ministry job. Besides, all this golden trio nonsense is enough to make anyone want to seek out a quiet year,” she finished quietly.

Draco couldn’t help but agree with her there, their whole year had been subject to much speculation in the Daily Prophet and while some of them seemed to thrive on it...namely the Weasel, he knew Hermione well enough to know it wasn’t her thing. 

“What about you two, glad to be back?” She was looking between them both now, oblivious to her social gaffe, as always.

“Ha, well we didn’t have much of a choice did we Draco?” Blaise smiled good naturedly, “part and parcel of being the offspring of a Death Easter, best way for the ministry to keep tabs on us.”

Draco saw Hermione blush deeply as she fiddled with the label on her Butterbeer. “Of coure,” she muttered. “Sorry, I knew that.” 

“Not to worry,” Blaise carried on. Draco was amazed how he always managed to keep his cool, nothing seemed to trip him up and Draco couldn’t even form a sentence around his peers these days. He felt like they were constantly eyeing him up as if he was going to poison their pumpkin juice, he’d even caught a couple of first years on the way in claiming they’d caught a glimpse of his dark mark. Not bloody likely as he never left his arm uncovered these days. 

“Honestly we were glad to come back...Draco especially.” Blaise grinned over at him and Draco shot him his very best glare before he heard her take the bait.

“Oh really? Why’s that?”He looked over to see big brown eyes looking at him openly. Damn, he didn’t know what to do with these feelings towards the bushy haired witch. Confiding in Blaise obviously hadn’t been the best idea but he’d hoped he’d tell him what a prat he was obsessing over the biggest swot in the school. Instead Blaise had made some suggestive comments about her curves which made Draco want to hex his friend’s balls off. He seemed to think this whole thing was simple but Draco didn’t possess his optimism. The truth was, he was never going to have Hermione Granger and is was far easier to keep on sniping at her than it was to even get close to considering anything else.

Hermione was still looking expectantly at him and he couldn’t stop himself. “Isn’t too pleasant at home right now Granger,” He could see Blaise rolling his eyes but what else would he have said. He could hardly tell her that the sight of her was the real reason he was glad to be here although judging by this tortuous conversation she’d never believe him anyway. 

“Right, I suppose not,” she said quietly, looking around the room. “Well it’s nice to see you both anyway. I do think we can at least try and be friends this year.” She said the words with a bit of fire and smiled briefly at Blaise completely ignoring Draco as she moved on to speak with somebody else. 

Blaise shoved his shoulder. “What in Godric’s name is wrong with you Draco? I thought you wanted in her knickers. Not bloody likely after that display in shit manners.”

Draco continued to glare at Blaise. “Why did you say that to her? I’m hardly going to come onto her am I?” 

“What’s happened to that charm you were so famous for? You’ve never had a problem getting the girls fawning all over you. Thought I’d give you an in.” 

“This is Hermione Granger we’re talking about, she’s hardly going to fall for some pretty words. I’ve already told you, she’d never be interested in me anyway,” Draco fell sullenly silent. 

Blaise snorted at him. “This martyr routine is getting boring. If anything can get your spirits up its getting laid. If you don’t do it soon, someone else will beat you to it. Granger is looking particularly fit this year and you’re not the only one who’s noticed!”

Draco knew Blaise was right, he’d seen the lads eyeing her up since she got on the train at Hogwarts. She looked good, tight muggle jeans showing off those long legs of hers. He’d given a Nott a shove for looking at her arse. She seemed oblivious to all the attention but it was only a matter of time before someone made a move. He watched her as she went and sat with Longbottom and a group of Hufflepuffs. As she sat down, Longbottom swung an arm around her and Draco could see him give her shoulder a squeeze even as he carried on talking to the others. He hated seeing that easy touch, as if Longbottom thought nothing of touching her, of reaching out like it was nothing. She’d probably recoil if he tried. 

He looked up and realised the remaining Slytherins were now gathered around him and Blaise; Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Theo Nott had all returned to Hogwarts under the Ministry’s command. Looking around the common room he could see the other houses mingled yet the five of them all huddled together. He snorted and downed the rest of his whiskey; it was going to be a long year.

~~~  
  


Hermione sat with Neville for a while trying to sort through her thoughts. Although she was getting more and more annoyed the longer she sat there. Maybe it had something to do with the blonde Slytherin still in her eye line. What was Malfoy’s problem? She hadn’t even been deliberately trying to upset him. She genuinely was trying to be friendly towards the Slytherins. He just couldn’t seem to let it go, urgh why was she obsessing over him again? He plagued her thoughts far too often, it was infuriating. Well no more, if he wasn’t going to be civil to her she wouldn’t waste anymore of her time on him. If he actually decided to talk to her like a normal person she might consider trying again but for now she would forget about him.

She tried to clear her mind, tried to focus in on what Neville was saying. His arm was warm around her, strong, it felt nice. He looked her way and smiled, she smiled back at him, wishing that his gorgeous smile gave her the tummy flutters that other, far less suitable people did. It would make everything so much easier and gods, she could really do with the distraction. Maybe she could give it a try anyway.

He looked away and began chatting with Hannah who she could see was listening to him enraptured. No, shagging Neville wouldn’t be fair; it wouldn’t be right to make him a distraction.

She snuck a glance over to the group of Slytherins. Malfoy was still there, one arm resting on the fireplace, another gripping onto a glass on fire whiskey. He was staring at her, quite openly...and he looked furious. She couldn’t be doing with this all night. She said goodnight to the group around her ignoring their cries for her to stay and have another drink. She deliberately didn’t look his way again before she stormed up to her new dormitory, flung open the trunk at the bottom of her bed and hastily got changed. She was tempted to take a dreamless sleep just to make sure she had no errant thoughts. No, it was a slippery slope and she’d already had to rely on it those weeks after the war. She got into bed, shut the curtains around the old four poster and willed her mind to empty. 

_As soon as she walked through the door her eyes were drawn to him. She could see his profile as he stood by the fire with a Butterbeer. She willed him to turn and slowly he turned around to face her. His gaze was intense, his lips rose in half a smile. He put his drink down and started coming towards her. The room was empty, that was odd, she thought they had all arranged a get together. She realised she was still in her school uniform, surely she’d have got dressed for the party?_

_She felt him stop in front of her and she looked up only for her gaze to be captured by a pair of molten grey eyes. He didn’t say anything but reached around her waist and pulled her flush up against him. She could feel him hard against her and breathed out heavily as he lowered his face to hers, capturing her lips with his own. It started soft, just a brush across her bottom lip but as she stuck her tongue out to lick along his mouth he curled his fingers in her hair and met her tongue with his own. The kiss quickly grew desperate. Hermione felt hot, she pulled him closer to her and moaned lightly as he trailed kisses down her neck. He bit down on a sensitive spot and her teeth latched into her lower lip to hold in the whimper._

_As he kissed along her neck warm hands trailed up her thighs lifting her skirt until it was bunched up around her waist. She felt him reach round and grab her arse, fingers digging into the flesh. He started walking forwards, still kissing her, pushing her back until her legs hit an armchair she didn’t know was there. He slowly pushed her down so she was sat on it as he dropped and kneeled in front of her. Still he said nothing but his eyes burned into hers as he held her gaze, pushed her knees wide and dropped his hands to the front of her knickers. He smirked as he shoved the knickers to the side and ran a finger along her slit. Her hips flew forward as something sparked up her spine. Hermione sat back on the chair, eyes fixed on the ceiling. This was happening, finally. Next she felt his fingers pulling her knickers down her legs and he lifted her ankles up and spread them further so her calves rested over the arms of the chair. She gasped knowing she was spread out in front of him but didn’t dare look down. She felt cool air on her centre as she was opened up wide._

_His hands trailed up her legs, tickling slightly before he reached her hips and grasped them. ‘Look At Me!’ he growled out and she did. She couldn’t resist the command in his voice, didn’t see any reason to, this was what she desperately wanted. He smirked at her again and said, ‘Watch.’ He held her gaze as he lowered his head down between her legs only looking away at the last minute. Hermione let out a moan as she felt his tongue skim along her clit; he expertly circled the tip of his tongue round and round till she felt moisture flood through her. Just as he had demanded she watched him, she couldn’t take her eyes off him and she saw his tongue run up and down her folds. Her hands left the arms of the chair and ran through the platinum locks. They felt so soft, just as she’d always thought, and he hummed in approval._

_She felt his tongue thrust inside her and she cried out, ‘Draco...ahh!’ He came back up to suck on the bundle of nerves while pushing a long finger inside her and curling it just so. Hermione couldn’t stop herself from crying out loudly. This felt incredible, how did he know just what she needed, why weren’t they doing this every day. He had quickly added another finger and more noises burst out from her lips. She was shamelessly grinding her hips against his tongue, riding his fingers but she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She could feel him everywhere, the pressure he kept on her clit had her seeking relief she didn’t know she needed. One of his hands was still gripped firmly on her hips, the other had its fingers deep inside her. She looked down once more, taking in the sight of the blonde head bobbing between her legs. This was right, this was how it should be. Everything in her body tightened, everything held still for a second just before she shattered and moaned out the waves of the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced._

She groggily came to realising she was in her bed in the dormitories. Her heart was racing and sweat soaked through her pyjamas. Just a dream, just a dream, it was just a dream. The words went round and round in her mind yet she was still feeling the shocks of the orgasm that had tore through her as she slept. She clamped her thighs together and sighed out a shaky breath as she realised she’d just had the most incredible sex dream about Draco Malfoy. No, no, no, this was the last thing she needed! This wasn’t wiping him from her mind, if anything this was making it worse. She hadn’t actually done that particular act with anyone yet. Ron had been fairly unadventurous in the bedroom and they had only done it a handful of times before she broke it off with him. Now whenever she saw Malfoy she would have the mental image of that blond head between her legs, licking and coaxing her. The thoughts in her dream were mixing up in her head, she had so desperately wanted it, so desperately wanted Malfoy. No, this wouldn’t do at all. She flung the covers back and headed to the bathroom for a shower, a very cold shower. Hopefully she’d be able to rid herself of that dream and the thought that was currently pinging around her brain; she’d love to make it a reality.

~~~

Draco watched with reluctant interest as the crazy curls stormed into the great hall that morning. She was late, very late in fact, which wasn’t like her. She grabbed a slice of toast and a mug of tea sitting down next to the Weasley girl, all the while muttering to herself and shaking her head. What was going on there then? He went back to eating his porridge trying not to pay too much attention to her when Blaise nudged him with his elbow.

“Granger looks a bit dishevelled this morning,” he leaned in keeping his voice low. “Maybe someone _did_ beat you to it eh? Looks like she’s been up all night,” he raised an eyebrow and Draco huffed.

“Doubt it, she left on her own last night didn’t she?” 

“Doesn’t mean she didn’t run into someone. Didn’t that Seamus leave quite soon after her?” He motioned towards the Gryffindor table with his head and Draco looked up to see that Irish wanker sitting down next to Granger, leaning in close to talk to her. His hands clenched into fists and Blaise laughed, slapping him on the shoulder as he got up. “Make your move Draco, otherwise you’ll never know if you have what it takes to get that particularly fine Gryffindor witch in your bed. I’m going to see if that little fiery red head wants someone to walk her to class.” 

Draco glanced up at him sure he must be joking but he’d already gone, stalking towards the Gryffindor table. Sure enough he stopped next to Ginny Weasley. Draco looked on as the redhead smiled at him before getting up to walk with Blaise out of the Great Hall. Blaise looked his way and winked. Draco shook his head and chanced a quick glance at Hermione, she had been obviously watching him but as soon as he looked at her she blushed furiously and ducked her head down. She quickly picked up her bag and practically ran from the hall. Well, that was new. Surely that wasn’t just from the way he had spoken to her last night? Double potions was first up that morning so Draco hurried along after her, curious to see if he could find out what that delightful blush had been all about.

~~~

Hermione was making every effort not to look at him but she could feel his gaze on her as Professor Slughorn was talking. She’d made it to Potions just in time despite it taking an age to get down to breakfast, she couldn’t get her head together this morning. She’d gone in and sat down near the front, furiously trying to concentrate on her Potions book when she heard the stool next to her being pulled out. She knew it was him without looking, she could smell his distinctive aftershave but she peeked up quickly just to confirm and sure enough Draco Malfoy was sitting next to her. There was something different about his expression she couldn’t quite place, something like affection danced in his eyes. She felt her face heat up again and looked back to her book, determined to ignore him until she could get a handle on what she actually wanted. He’d only make fun of her if he found out why she was so wound up. 

She felt him lean into her space. 

“Morning Granger,” he spoke deeply and she resisted the urge to look at him. Luckily Professor Slughorn walked into the class stopping him from pestering her further but he’d been silently watching her ever since. If she didn’t know any better she’d have thought he could read her mind, the dream she had last night was replaying over and over, she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about it. Despite her best efforts she couldn’t help but be convinced that he would actually be that good. She’d heard the rumours of course; he’d shagged most of the girls in Slytherin and a good amount in Ravenclaw. Even she had heard about his supposed prowess, particularly in the act he had performed in her dream. And there she was picturing it again. Gods, her body was responding just to his close proximity, she was all hot and bothered and it was his fault. She couldn’t believe she was so horny after that incredible orgasm last night.

Professor Slughorn thankfully stopped talking and put them to task. He’d barely finished speaking when Hermione darted to the store cupboard in an attempt to put some space between her and Malfoy. When she came back Malfoy didn’t look up, he was busy steadily slicing some ginger roots. She took a deep breath and started work on the potion ingredients she’d found, more than happy to ignore him for the rest of the lesson. She started to grind up a handful of scarab beetles. 

“You seem a bit out of sorts this morning, something keeping you up last night?” he voice was low but clear. She glanced over and he was still slicing his ingredients as if he’d said nothing. 

“Malfoy...don’t,” she replied through gritted teeth. She was tired and frustrated, the last thing she needed was a conversation with the git who was invading her dreams. He was silent. She glanced down out of the corner of her eye and watched him slice the ginger ... his hands were long and strong looking, the action was graceful and she had to smother a gasp at the image of his hands doing something much more interesting. She snuck a quick look at his face and saw his brow furrowed in concentration. 

He still hadn’t looked away from his chopping board but said quietly, “You’re being very odd this morning Granger.”

Hermione let out an involuntary huff and fell silent again. She had no idea what to say to that. He stayed quiet now and she fell into the rhythm of potion making, as she became more engrossed Malfoy’s dominating presence next to her started to subside. She reached out to run her finger along the next instructions in her potions book and noticed she was missing the newt spleens. She quickly darted back to the store cupboard to find more, heading round the corner to the back to find the right ones. She picked up the jar and came back around the corner quickly only to smack against a hard chest. Startled, a yelp escaped her and she nearly dropped the jar in her hands. Swift fingers reached out to grab it before it fell out of her grasp. Malfoy had caught the jar and quickly placed it on a nearby shelf.

“Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing? You’re in my way.” Hermione knew her face was going crimson, forced into such close proximity with him. She couldn’t quite meet his eyes and settled for looking at a spot on his shoulder instead. 

“Granger, what in Godric’s name is going on with you today? I thought you wanted us all to be friends. You can’t even look at me?” his voice was gruff and as she managed a quick glance into his eyes she could see he looked angry.

“Noth-nothing.” Hermione faltered, not sure what to say to him. “You were right, I didn’t get much sleep last night that’s all.”

His expression darkened, “Look, I’m sorry that I was short with you last night, believe it or not I don’t actually want to keep upsetting you.”

“It’s fine, I just...I can’t talk to you right now.” She needed to get out of her before she did something ridiculous. She started to move past him but he moved to the side stopping her.

“Was it all for show last night then? Decided friendship with the Death Eaters is beneath you after all?”

“What! No!” She was outraged. “Why would you even think that you cretin?”

“Oh you’re really sounding like you want to be my friend now Granger,” he snarled at her.

She huffed in frustration, “If you’re acting like a cretin then I’m going to call you one, friend or no Malfoy,” she poked him in the chest. “The fact you think I’d talk to you just for show just shows how little you actually know me.”

“How else would you explain this then? You’re acting like I’ve got Dragon pox this morning, you actually ran away when I looked at you over breakfast, ran, right out of the hall,” he lowered his head slightly and she looked down at their shoes, placed mere centimetres from each other on the old stone floor. “You still won’t fucking look at me!” He hissed.

She rolled her eyes and steeled herself. She looked at him, seeing his grey eyes glaring at her she nearly whimpered as the dream washed over her again. She bit her lip and saw his gaze dart down to her mouth then look back into her eyes, a furrow between his brow.

“Granger?” He said with a hint of menace. “What’s changed since last night?”

“Well…” she couldn’t tell him the truth, he’d never stop laughing, she struggled to think of something believable.

“Has someone said something about me?” He said.

“No. Of course not.” 

“You already know all the hateful stuff I’ve done, I’m fairly sure if you hear anything different it won’t be true.”

“I haven’t heard anything,” she said again..

“Right. Well, I know Finnegan won’t have anything nice to say about me but I thought…”

“Seamus? What’s he got to do with anything?’

“Well Blaise seemed to think you’d been with him last night and then you’ve been all scatty this morning, you seem to be finding it hard to even be close to me so I just put two and two together.”

“And came up with eighteen!” Hermione couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “You thought me...and Seamus.” She felt a little ill. 

“You don’t have to hide it Granger. I’m just saying, don’t believe everything you hear about me.”

Hermione had had enough of this. Clearly she was going to have to be very blunt to get through to him.

“Despite what you think Malfoy, no one has said anything about you. Even if they did I probably wouldn’t believe it. I actually think you’ve changed though you don’t seem to want to let me see that. And for the record I didn’t spend the night with anybody and even if I did it definitely wouldn’t be Seamus. It’s not actually any of your sodding business but seen as you won’t leave me alone; I was on my own last night. I didn’t sleep very well. The reason I’m not entirely comfortable with you this morning is that I had a dream...a dream about you.”

~~~

Oh now this was interesting. Maybe Blaise was right, perhaps he could make a move. Although, what if it was about Malfoy Manor, when she’d been held down...no she’d said dream not nightmare. He wasn’t getting any horrified vibes from her right now, in fact as annoyed as she had seemed to be she looked a little bashful now.

“A nice dream?” he questioned and he watched her, watched incredulous as a pink tongue slipped out her mouth and wetted her lips. She looked down. His cock twitched in his trousers, stirring. The small room felt suddenly warm and he dared to move a little closer to her.

“Granger?” He tried again and she looked up at him, eyes wide, her breathing was a touch too heavy to be innocent. “Was it a nice dream?” He said, his voice coming out rough.

She looked up at him and he saw the moment her pupils dilated, “Yes.” She said breathily and there was no mere twitching this time his cock jumped to life. He reached forward, he couldn’t help it, and gripped a fistful of her jumper just above her hip. He pulled and she squeaked but landed against him, hands flat on his chest. Her big brown eyes still gazed up at him without a hint of the revulsion he had trained himself to expect. Was this really happening? Her fingers came up, reaching around his tie and gripped on. He felt her tug on it and his face lowered to hers. He reached for his wand, fully prepared to lock the storeroom door and cast the best silencing charm he knew. He couldn’t be sure what she wanted but he’d give her just about anything. Her breath was on his lips when he heard the footsteps coming closer.

Hermione gasped and the door flung open. She grabbed the jar of newt spleens he’d taken from her earlier and bolted. His hands were still outstretched from where she’d been standing mere seconds before. He heard her bright voice on her way out. “Found what I needed Professor.”

“Ah Draco, you still in there? Could you pass me the armadillo bile old boy?”Slughorn called though the small room.

“Yes, sir,” Draco replied then breathed out through gritted teeth, he adjusted himself in his trousers and prepared to face the potions classroom again.

~~~

Hermione worked quickly through the rest of the potion, not speaking to Malfoy, not looking at Malfoy, not thinking about Malfoy. He was there, a brooding presence at the side of her but he didn’t speak either, or look at her. She refused to think about what had just happened, how close she’d been to...well, that would be thinking about it. Malfoy just about saved their potion from the certain destruction she was about to put it through as yet again she remembered the way he’d grabbed at her jumper and pulled her to him. Eventually the lesson was over and she quickly charmed everything into her bag and took off. She wasn’t sure what she wanted but doing it in the middle of a potions lesson certainly wasn’t what she had in mind.

Instead of going up the stairs she headed deeper into the dungeons and into an empty classroom. Torches flamed to life as she entered but the room remained dull. Like all dungeon rooms there were no windows to let in the sunlight. She sat down on an empty desk and breathed deeply. Some new part of her was waiting to see if she was the type of girl a boy would follow, if she was the type of girl Draco Malfoy would follow. If she wasn’t no harm done, this gave her a chance to think.

Although maybe she didn’t actually want to think. She had been exceptionally close to kissing Malfoy...and, from the way her core still throbbed when she thought about it, she’d have probably done more. Now she was away from him there should be about a million reasons why that would be a terrible idea, could she think of any right now? Nope. Of course it should be a terrible idea, she knew that. Although most of that came from the fact that he didn’t like her. But maybe she would have to revise that, maybe Draco Malfoy didn’t like her...except he quite clearly wanted her. And she didn’t like him particularly but it was becoming quite obvious that she did want him. Her subconscious had made that abundantly clear and even given the chance to deny that with the real flesh and blood Malfoy, she hadn’t managed to stop anything. She had reached for him, wanted him to kiss her, wanted to see if it felt like it had in her dream. There was some kind of heady power in having someone like Draco Malfoy desire her. If Professor Slughorn hadn’t walked in she wasn’t sure how much further she’d have gone, how much further would Malfoy had gone? She groaned and pressed her legs together, she was still ridiculously horny. 

The door scraped open and she looked up without much surprise to see Malfoy entering the room.

“What do you want?” she said sharply.

“Hmmm, I think you might already know seen as you slipped off here but let's start with you telling me about your nice dream shall we and then take it from there?” He smirked at her, dropped his bag to the dusty floor and leaned back on a desk opposite, arms folded.

“How did you know I’d be in here?” she said.

“Just a hunch. I happen to know the empty rooms down here quite well.”

“I bet you do,” she replied and his smirk grew.

“Wondering if the rumours are true Granger?”

“I hate it when you look so smug,” she said, which was true but her heart was beating fast with him so close to her.

“Granger, you very nearly kissed me in that potions class so as much as I do enjoy our usual back and forth I think you do need to tell me a little more.”

Hermione huffed and looked around the classroom, anything to keep from looking at him and remembering how talented his tongue was in that dream. Did he have to look so sexy? She wished he wasn’t so tall.

“You nearly kissed me too so what’s your excuse?” she said, with thinly-veiled curiosity.

“You’re hot Granger,” he said as if he was stating the sky was blue. She knew she had filled out quite nicely but having Malfoy say he found her attractive was still odd. “I don’t need an excuse. You on the other hand, I’m a death eater…”

“Ex-death eater,” she interrupted him.

He shrugged. “Doesn’t make much difference now. Not only that, I tormented you for years...you can’t possibly want this.”

She finally looked at him. The arrogance that he’d sauntered in with had gone. He was looking at his feet.

“I meant it when I offered the fresh start Malfoy.” There it was, she was as good as admitting she wanted him now.

He looked back at her then, grey eyes narrowed, his blonde hair slightly out of place falling across his forehead. 

“Tell me about the dream,” he said again, his voice so soft it made her shiver.

She couldn’t help but smile a bit, having Malfoy so desperate was kind of fun.

“It was just...a bit of oral sex.”

His eyes widened and she saw his throat bob. “Not a blow job,” she said quickly, “the other kind.”

“I was eating you out?” he said and she felt a jolt low in her body. “Where were we?”

“Err, in a common room, sort of like the new one but it was empty.” Malfoy’s eyes bored into hers and she felt herself getting hot. “I was in an armchair.” She didn’t know why she told him that. “You spread me out on it.” She definitely didn’t know why she’d added that but Malfoy groaned and his arms unfolded, hands gripped onto the edge of the desk so his knuckles turned white. Gods it was hot seeing him squirm like this. “I had my uniform on.” She added and this she _had_ meant to say, she knew what the knee high socks and pleated skirt she and most girls wore had done for Ron and Harry, she could only imagine it was the same for Malfoy.

“Fuck.” He reached to the front of his trousers and adjusted himself. Hermione could clearly make out his reaction to her words, there was a very big reaction straining in his trousers. She felt warmth spread out all over her body and crossed her legs, trying to surreptitiously ease the ache there. 

“Tell me more,” he said hoarsely.

“You kept all my clothes on but took my knickers off.” Her voice sounded different, low and soft.

Malfoy looked a little flushed now, the top of his cheeks were pink and his hands were back gripping onto the desk. 

“You made me watch.” She looked him right in the eye. “It was good, I came in the dream and in real life too. It woke me up.”

“Fuck,” he said again. “Granger.” He moved a hand down the front of his trousers and palmed himself. She watched him for a moment kind of stunned that this was happening. It felt like her body was burning up. She had done this to him, Malfoy was on the verge of wanking in a classroom because of her. She wasn’t far off herself. Time to see if he’d do anything about it.

“Well, I told you about the dream Malfoy so if that’s all.” She hopped off the desk and started to move past him. 

He reached out quicker than should have been possible and grabbed her arm.

“You’re not going anywhere,” he said. “I know you’re as turned on as I am right now.”

“You know no such thing,” she said automatically, which was an outrageous bluff. Her legs felt like jelly.

“No?” He said, he spun her round so she was facing him and leaned down to kiss her neck, softly. She moaned before she could stop it and she felt his smirk on her neck. “Don’t you want to know if the real thing is as good?” He whispered in her ear, his tongue doing something delicious.

His hands had already gone under her skirt and his fingers lightly traced over the backs of her thighs. He kissed her neck again, moving down as his hands pulled her forward. She felt her body melting against him. “I’ve been told I’m very good with my tongue,” he murmured and she sighed. If Malfoy wanted to go down on her to prove he was as good as her dream had been she wouldn’t say no. Her body was already begging for release and he had hardly touched her.

“If you insist,” she said, careful to keep her voice even. 

“Tell me what I did, in the dream, what did I do to you first?” His breath ghosted onto her neck and her spine tingled.

“You kissed me first,” she said. So he did. His hands came out from under her skirt and wrapped around her waist. She placed her hands on his upper arms and traced them up to his broad shoulders. He always looked lean but he felt surprisingly muscular under his clothes. She waited for him. He watched her with a strange half smile of his lips. She ran a thumb along his jaw. And his eyes softened briefly before he leaned in. His breath ghosted over her lips. For a long while he didn’t move any further then he slowly moved forward again, capturing her lips with his. She felt his lips against hers, and it kicked off a riot all over her body.

She immediately opened up to him and allowed his tongue to sweep inside. He was demanding and insistent in her mouth and she could barely keep up with him as moans spilled from her. This was nothing like her other kisses, they’d started off slow and tentative and this was...wild. She felt like a firework about to go off. She was ravenous for him and stood up on her tiptoes, pressed her whole body against him, pushing her softness into his hardness, hands winding up to his neck, pulling and demanding more. He gave her everything, kissed her so thoroughly that she was starting to forget her own name, dream Malfoy could go to hell. It was nothing compared to this.

One of his hands had spread out on the small of her back and the other had snuck off to curve around her arse, fingers digging into the flesh as he moaned into her mouth. They didn’t stay there though, his hands roved all over as if he was memorising her by touch. A hand came up to her hair and he tangled a fist in it pulling slightly so her head tipped back and he kissed her even more deeply.

She pushed her hips up against him, rolling along where she felt him straining in his trousers. His fingers curved under her knee and hitched her leg up over this hip. She was spread out and this time so when she pushed up against him she felt him against her clit. She whimpered when he moved back and then gasped as he pushed forward and did it again, and again. He kept on kissing her, strong hands holding her steady on one leg as he rutted against her. She thought she might come like this, fully clothed. This was madness but right now she couldn’t think around the desire he had forced between them. He moaned again and broke away from the kiss breathing heavily he dropped his forehead to hers. She was tense all over, if he stopped now she would hex him. 

“Granger, I know what I said but I don’t give a shit about what happened in your dream. I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Thank Merlin.” Was all Hermione could think but her lips moved and she realised she had said it out loud. She stood on both feet to shimmy out of her soaking wet knickers.

Malfoy was tackling his belt and as he got the buckle open she dived for the zip, opening his trousers up and grasping him in her hand. She moaned at the velvety feel of him and her core tightened as she realised he was really rather big...and incredibly hard. He pushed up into her hand, swore then moved her hand off him and spun her around. He held her close against him for a minute, her back to his chest and he whispered in her ear, “Can we do it like this?”

“A-ha...yes.” Hermione murmured and nodded her head. He kissed her neck.

“Bend over for me,” he said and a hand lightly pushed her down over the desk as he flipped up her skirt and pushed a finger into her swollen folds.

She could almost hear his smirk as he felt how drenched she was. She couldn’t find the wherewithal to care. He briefly swirled around her clit, making her legs tremble then pushed a finger inside her. Her hips pushed back against him needing more. He teased her for a bit longer, adding another finger but it wasn’t enough.

“I’m ready,” she gasped out, her head was down against the old desk, hands spread out at the side of her. “Now, I’m ready now.”

“Open your legs more,” he croaked and she immediately spread her feet further. He held onto her hip with one hand and she felt the tip of him glide along her spread folds. His breathing hitched when he found her entrance and Hermione felt an ache of frustration deep within her belly, she was about to scream at him to just do it.

“Shit...you’re not a virgin are you?” He said, backing away from her ever so slightly. 

“No Malfoy, just get on with...ahhhhh,” he’d pushed into her slowly, spreading her out as he went.

“Fuck me, your tight” he gasped out. Both hands were on her hips now, he held onto her so hard she could feel the skin of his palms blazing hot against her. As he pushed further in Hermione could feel the head of his cock slowly rubbing against her front wall and she nearly called out his name, nearly called out Draco, the pleasure was so intense. He still hadn’t hit the end of her but he was so big it was taking her time to adjust. She stood up on her tiptoes and pushed up on her elbows, giving herself a bit more movement. 

He hissed at the angle change and snapped his hips suddenly pushing right into her. Her moan nearly drowned out his and she heard him take a deep breath. He didn’t move. She wriggled on his cock but he stayed still, deep within her.

“Malfoy, you need to move.” She breathed out. 

“I will,” he bit back. “Just need a second.” 

Hermione was so full of him, it was overwhelming. Malfoy rocked into her slightly then pulled back, he pushed in and out of her again. Hermione heard herself let out a long wail, this was...good. Malfoy was good. He kept on, thrusting in and out of her with a deliberate rhythm. Hermione was already so worked up she felt ready to explode but she needed it now.

She moved her fingers down to where they were joined to play with the bundle of nerves just above where he was thrusting into her, she’d barely touched herself and her inner walls clamped down around him, his hips stuttered

“Ahh...fuck, you feel so good,” he ground out. He pulled nearly all the way out and then pulled on her hips as he pushed into her, skin slapping together as he returned deep inside her. She cried out desperately right on the edge, he did it again and again. “So good Granger. You’re so fucking good...perfect.”

His words, her fingers, his cock rubbing in just the right spot tipped her over, she pushed back hard onto his cock and cried out her release, her walls spasmed hard and her legs trembled. She was lost in the sensation, it felt like her whole body had lit up. He held onto the tops of her thighs, pushing her tight against him so there was absolutely no space between them and as her pulsing slowed he came, with a long groan he emptied himself deep inside her. She rested her head back down on the desk breathing hard as she came back down from wherever it was she had just been. Malfoy hadn’t moved, he stood behind her, still deep within her but his fingers traced comforting circles on the tops of her thighs His breathing was as ragged as hers. 

She wasn’t sure what to do now. Her whole body felt sated and content and she wanted to curl up somewhere and sleep but unfortunately she was spread out on an old school desk still impaled on Malfoys cock. She pushed herself up, hands flat on the desk. His hands held her lightly as he gently pulled out of her, pulling her skirt back down. She slowly turned around and warily looked at him, his trousers were still open and his half hard cock was there, glistening in front of her. This had really just happened. His hair shirt was all rumpled and his tie had been loosened, there was colour high on his cheeks and his eyes looked nearly black. She was struck by the thought that she would forever remember him looking like this, that she had made Malfoy look like this. He tucked himself back in, pushed the hair out from his eyes and straightened his tie.

We bent down to retrieve her knickers and handed them to her with a crooked grin.

She took them from him wordlessly, no idea what to say when you have just been thoroughly shagged by a boy who you should really be staying away from. He didn’t touch her but leaned down to capture her lips, kissing her slowly. 

“See you around Granger,” he grabbed his bag and walked out the door leaving Hermione with her ruined knickers in her hand and a stunned expression on her face.


End file.
